Tangled
by realjena
Summary: What if sometimes what you have just isn't enough? Join four friends as they seek to discover what it is they truly want. All human. Rated M for very mature language and situations. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

_**The voting was fairly tied on whether or not to publish now or wait for the contest, but since I'm an impatient hooker, we'll go with now. I have several other stories in the works for the next round of that contest anyway, so here she goes…**_

_**Small point of interest here, they're all going to seem like a bunch of callous assholes at first, what with them taking pot-shots at one another's sexual prowess, but keep in mind it's a means to an end. Sometimes life isn't pretty, but that's ok, as long as it's real. And in reality, sometimes people are together for many reasons that have nothing to do with love or sexual compatibility. But don't worry, I'll take care of them in the end.**_

_**There is no violence, or over the top meanness in this story, just to let you know. It was supposed to be just sex, and somehow the plot-bunnies commandeered it and ran away. There will most assuredly be sex, however. LOTS of it. **_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this, and I love her dearly!**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

My girlfriend, Pam, and I had always joked with our best friends about switching partners for a night.

Every time one half of a couple would gripe about the other, the standard line from the same sex in the other couple would be, "You think you have it bad? You should deal with the shit I have to!" We'd laugh and tee-hee about seeing if the "grass was really greener in the other pasture" and all that, but we'd never crossed that line.

No until tonight, that is.

Whether it was too much tequila, or too long without feeling Sookie's soft pussy wrapped around me, I don't know. All I could tell you, was that nothing short of an act of God could have gotten me to turn her away.

Pam and Alcide both knew that Sookie and I had been intimate a few times back in college; we'd been forthcoming enough not to hide that. What neither half of our respected couples were aware of is that my connection to Sookie went far deeper than an occasional fuck.

No one made me feel like she did. No one ever had. Her voice, her smell, her touch, the way she worried the end of her shirts when she was nervous, the earth-shattering sex we had… there was something about that woman that went far beyond her best friend status. Something I had never been able to let go of.

Our excursion into swinging began when Alcide made yet another joke about Sookie's cold-fish routine in the bedroom. I wanted to deck the mother-fucker every time he said it. Sookie had always been a hell-cat with me in the sack, always taking as good as she gave; whatever their issues were, I had little doubt they stemmed from him.

Anyway, when Pam decided to complain about how I had become "Mr. Predictability in bed, always the same dull routine," Sookie took up in my defense, changing our lives (possibly) forever.

"What do you mean, dull, Pam? He's gotta be a whole hell of a lot more fun than Mr. Grunt'n'sweat over there," she griped, thrusting her outstretched thumb in Al's direction. "Fuck, it's two licks, half a rub to my clit, clamor ontopa me, and five minutes later I'm a sweaty, unsatisfied mess, with cum running outta me."

I knew she wasn't getting what she needed with the big lug anymore, it showed every time our bodies were within a foot of one another. I could see her longing, feel her need; the fact that her breath would become shallow as she blushed scarlet at every glance her way, certainly did little to hide her desires.

"What the fuck you mean, five minutes, Sook? Don't be starting shit, you know I'm good for at least twenty when _you_ put any effort into it," Alcide growled. I'm thinking Sook was way closer to the mark than he was, judging by the twitch of his eye. _Hmmm… someone's manhood insulted there, Al? Or should I say, Minute Man?_ I chuckled internally.

"Pahleeze, buddy. If I put any more 'effort' into it, I'd be lucky to get thirty-seven seconds outta your ass, instead of the three I'm already stuck with. Fucking hell, thank GOD for waterproof dildos, or I'd be a fuckin' basket case!" she mumbled the last bit, far more loudly than she'd probably intended.

"Is that why you hop right up to shower after every time?" he growled again. I was beginning to wonder if I should buy him a collar and some Alpo for Christmas this year, he was behaving like such a dog.

"Well whadya think happens, huh? The orgasm fairies swoop down from the fuckin' sky and finish me off when you start snoring like a lumberjack three seconds after you heave yourself offa me? Damn, Al, I knew you were the stereotypical size of a meathead, but I never really thought you were as dumb as one. Wake the fuck up!" she spat.

The conversation was taking a dangerous turn; too much more shit-slinging, and their relationship would go up in flames. Not that I'd necessarily be opposed to her being back on the market, but considering I'd recently moved in with Pam, it complicated things a bit. Deciding to steer the conversation away from such sensitive subjects, I turned my attention to my own inadequate lay.

"Predicable, you call me, _dear_? That's rich. Anytime I make an attempt at something different, you tell me to hurry up. You have shopping or some other shit to do. And Christ knows I can't talk to you during sex, 'that's dirty'. If anyone in this room is a 'cold-fish', darling, it's you."

"I'm not some common whore, Eric. I know where you're going to put your dick, I don't need the fucking play-by-play," she snarked, her lips curled into an unattractive sneer.

"Perhaps not, but maybe an enema wouldn't hurt, Pammy. You're looking a tad constipated over there," Sookie teased, though I could tell she was only half-kidding. "Dirty talk is awesome! Sexy, raw, and such a fuckin' turn on," she sighed longingly.

I knew she was remembering some of our nights together by the look in her eyes. Truth be told, so was I. And the animal stirring behind my zipper seemed to be more than onboard with my trip down memory lane.

"Well, little miss sunshine, if we're all so fuckin' miserable with our standard bedmates, perhaps it's time we finally did something about it," Pam offered offhandedly, obviously thinking she'd end the discussion with her suggestion. Normally, that would have been exactly what happened.

Not tonight, however.

"I'm game if you are, I haven't had a good dickin' in forever," Sookie shot back, earning a shocked "huh?" from her partner.

"Look, we've joked about this long enough. We're all adults here, and I'd like to think we're good enough friends to muddle through the awkwardness that's sure to come afterwards, but maybe if we finally switch teams this tension between us all will stop," she proposed.

"So… you want me to let you fuck my boyfriend? For real. In front of me. While I fuck yours?" Pam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do. Listen… obviously none of us are completely happy with what we've got at home currently, right? It's why we're always joking about swinging, isn't it? I mean, at the heart of the joke is a real issue, or we wouldn't keep coming back to the same argument after taking shots at one another all night. And it's not even just when we're drunk. It's all the time, especially lately. Maybe if we finally do this, we'll rediscover how good we all have it in our own beds?"

I had little doubt that the only thing we'd be discovering if we went through with this was that Sookie and I were still as compatible in the sack as we'd ever been, and that this was a recipe for disaster. But, did that stop me from nodding my agreement?

Umm… no.

No, it sure fucking didn't.

_What? _

_I'm a guy, who's still in love with a girl that I have to watch be all over another man, All. The. Fucking. Time. _

So sue me. I had been dying to feel my _everything_ all over Sookie since, well… forever.

Now, that's not to say I didn't love my girlfriend, because I did. I just wasn't sure that I was still _in love_ with her.

"Are you really okay with watching me give 'the beast' to your little friend here, Sook?" Alcide asked with a sly grin, as if he expected her to come to her senses.

"More than, honey. Take Fido for a walk in someone else's yard for a change," she offered back, her voice as sweet as honey laced steel. "I'm gonna go play with the big dogs for a spell," she declared as she rose from her chair and slithered into my lap.

A little growl broke free from my throat as she wound her legs around my hips, and I cursed the chair-back for existing and keeping her sweet heat away from my aching dick. It didn't matter that we were still fully clothed, I'd have sold my soul to have felt her pressed firmly against me in that moment.

"I don't remember agreeing to this, there sweetie," Pam warned.

"No, _dear_, but since you are the one that suggested it, perhaps you should have thought father ahead," I offered.

"Really, Pam," Sookie joined in. "Did you expect to offer up Eric on a platter forever without me finally throwing myself at the buffet?" she asked as she wound her fingers into the soft hair at the back of my neck, scratching ever so lightly. The fact that my hips thrust forward slightly at the sensation could not be held against me, and should be completely ignored.

"I… I don't know what I thought," she admitted. "Is this really what you all want?" she asked, looking around our group.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do think Sook's onto something here. We've danced around this subject for years. And while it's always been obvious that she and Eric have some lingering attraction to one another, I'd be a fucking liar if I said I'd never wondered what it would be like to be balls deep inside of you, Pam," Alcide admitted in a huskier voice than I'd expected.

_Maybe this would actually fucking happen?_ My mind screamed, while praying simultaneously to every God it had ever read about for the chance to feel Sookie around me again.

"I, too, must admit that I'd don't find you unappealing, Alcide," she responded while gazing into his eyes. Now that surprised me, I had to admit. I never expected flannel and a beard to get Pam's motor running.

What shocked me more was how little the revelation bothered me. Especially since the times I've allowed myself to think of Alcide's hands on Sookie's body, I've contemplated murder.

Sometimes, it was the little things that told you everything you needed to know about what you wanted in life.

And as Sookie's mouth found mine in our first kiss in more than eight years, I knew precisely what that was.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**This was just to set the stage. The next chapter gets into the nitty-gritty of it, and chapter 3 is where the lemonade stand set itself up.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day! I never pressure folks to review, but each and every one makes my day and gets a response from me. I adore you all, and thank you endlessly for taking the time to acknowledge my work!**_

_**A little more set up in this chapter, with just a smidge of wonderfulness to wet your appetites. **_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's wonderful!**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Sookie's lips were softer than I remembered, which was insane since they had always been the finest silk I'd ever felt. They molded to mine perfectly and I sighed contentedly into the kiss.

My hands gripped her hips, grounding myself as I fought against the urge to throw her onto the table and fuck her senseless. I had fantasized about moments like this far more often than what could surely be considered healthy, and not one of my scenarios came close to the reality of her body pressed close to mine.

She was perfection in a pretty, blonde bottle.

And, for however long she'd allow it, she was _mine_.

Her small hands massaged my scalp as our mouths worked in a flawless rhythm, tearing grunts and desperate groans from me. If anyone could make me come from just a kiss, Sookie Stackhouse would be that woman. And I'd parade around town wearing my cum-crusted pants as a badge of honor, a proud, shit-eating grin upon my face.

When her hips began to seek friction, mine eagerly met hers thrust for thrust. I slid one hand across her tantalizing ass and pulled her closer, as the other hand found its way into her hair. I pulled the tie out gently, longing to run my fingers through it. What could have been minutes, or days, later, Alcide's voice finally broke through our lusty-haze.

"Apparently, you two are really gonna do this, but uh… what the fuck are Pam and me supposed to do?" he bitched like a whiny child.

"If you need me to tell you that, brother, then the problem in your bedroom _definitely_ doesn't come from Sookie," I countered. Really, was the man a complete moron? "If you're attracted to my girlfriend, and I'm fixin' to fuck the shit out of yours… do you really need me to draw you a map?" I asked, my theory on his intelligence level evident in my tone. And because I simply couldn't help myself, I added, "Or maybe some pretty pictures would be easier for you?"

_Yeah… I'm a dick. I know. Known it for years now. _

But sometimes it was simply too much fun to bother with changing.

"You're a dick, Northman," he griped. I opted to ignore him, however, to ask Sookie a question of great importance.

"Lover, are you sure about this?" I asked quietly as I searched for answers in her eyes. "I don't want you to do this because of too much alcohol and then regret it tomorrow. Hell, I don't _ever_ want you to regret letting me worship your body, but especially not because you're too drunk to know better." No matter how much I wanted her, Sookie's friendship was far more important to me than the desire I'd kept secret for so long. Sure, being her best friend left me wanting so much more… but if this was to be the only capacity in which I could have her, then it would have to do.

Losing her, no matter the reason, simply wasn't an option.

"I'm not drunk, Eric. I'm decided. Yes, I'm sure. I'm so sure I could explode," she giggled as she ground herself against my desperate dick.

"You'll be the death of me, woman. Of that _I'm_ sure."

I'd heard Pam and Alcide talking quietly amongst themselves during my little chat with Sook, but was unable to hear their conversation. Whatever it was seemed to go well, however, since when I next looked over they were lip-locked. Alcide had her perched on the dining table, bringing her closer to his height, and looked to be giving her tonsils a thorough examination.

I expected to feel a shot of pain, or perhaps a twinge of jealously at seeing my girlfriend making out like a love-struck teen with one of my closest friends. And yet, I felt nothing. Well… maybe not _nothing_. I was awestruck at how differently Pam was responding to him, as opposed to how she was when I kissed her. She was wild, passionate, almost feral with him. Never once had I heard the noises that now fell from her lips. Now, don't think for a moment that her reaction to him made me insecure about my own skills, because it certainly didn't. It was just off to see her act so differently than she did at home. Again I felt I should be jealous, but found myself oddly relieved instead.

Rotten as it might sound, if she was enjoying herself with another man, I was free to lose myself in my sweet Sookie without remorse.

And lose myself I planned to.

Fuck, I might not resurface for days. Maybe months.

_Who am I kidding?_

With as little as we had done so far tonight, I was already lost.

How I'd ever give this perfect creature back to another man after tonight was a mystery that made my stomach turn and my chest ache.

"Just friends," just wasn't going to cut it anymore. Not after this.

"They sure look cozy," Sookie breathed against my neck, suckling my skin to a sublimely maddening degree. "Are you gonna be okay with this, baby?"

I shivered both at her breath that fanned my ear, and her long-lost nickname. It had been many years since she'd called me "baby," and longer still since I'd deserved the enticing pet name. I'd thrown away my relationship with this amazing woman for a half-assed blowjob with a shameless tramp. Vetta was the worst mistake I'd ever made, and I'd regretted it every moment since the very second Sookie had came home unexpected that day.

Fucking your girlfriend's slutty roommate… bad, _bad_ idea.

Unfortunately, my sex addled brain got that particular memo too little, too late.

After about a year, Sook had forgiven me enough to rekindle a friendship, though it took several more years for us to obtain the best friend status I now held. For the last five years, Sookie and I had been inseparable, and we were both relieved when our significant others got along. Not that we necessarily expected them to get along _this_ well, but if it got me some quality time with Sookie, I'd be down to let them get married.

What the fuck ever, just so long as I got _my_ girl.

Speaking of… the little vixen was nibbling on my neck and driving me positively bat-shit with desire. I'd like to tell you that all noises coming from my person were manly and completely masculine in nature, but I'd be one lying ass piece of shit if I did. There may, or may not, have been a few times I actually mewled like a helpless kitten as she nipped at me. However, without evidence, I wasn't admitting to shit.

Nope.

No fucking way.

Never gonna happen, so move on now.

"Let's move this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?" Pam asked, her voice huskier than I'd heard it in years. Maybe ever.

"Oh yes, let's," Sookie purred as she bit less than gently on my chin, earning a deep growl from me.

We agreed that everyone should stay together in order to keep it more couple-like, but in doing so we negated the possibility of using the bedroom. Their king sized bed was all well and good, but with two giant men intent on some serious fucking, a bed that sized might as well have been built for a toddler. That shit just wasn't gonna work, for any of us.

Thankfully, Sookie and Alcide had a huge six piece sectional which basically formed a large "U" in their living room which would serve our purposes nicely. Plenty of room to stretch out, while still maintaining the shared quarters rule that would keep all parties happy with our less than conventional situation. I settled Sookie onto the soft cushion opposite where Alcide was placing Pam, and took a moment to just stare into her eyes.

That was one thing about us, no matter how much time passed. We could have a million different conversations without ever saying a word. As long as we maintained eye contact, it was as if we communicated telepathically. I asked with my aqua blues if she was really sure about this, and the look in her gorgeous eyes told me all I needed to know.

She wanted this as badly as I did.

And probably had for just as long, too.

"Is anything off limits tonight?" I asked, reluctantly tearing my gaze from Sook's. We looked each at our significant others for the answer to my question, and several long seconds later we all agreed that anything went.

"I know I'm clean, does everyone else know their status?" Sookie chimed in. After a brief pause, another thought came to her. "And, Pam, I'm on the pill. Are you on any birth control?"

"I'm clean, and all set in that department. No worries, honey, I'm not planning to breed anytime soon," Pam assured her. I found her declaration unsettling though, since it was only last week she'd been trying to push me into getting her pregnant. But since now was a less than opportune time to have _that_ little chat, I shelved it for later.

Alcide and I both confirmed our worry-free heath statuses, and I smiled at the little puff of breath that escaped my little vixen's mouth. She always hated any barriers as much as I did. I was thrilled to know that that hadn't changed.

"We going solo with the wife-swap? Or are we planning to mingle? Either is fine by me. But, just so you know, I'm not doin' shit with Thor over there," Alcide clarified with a nod in my direction.

"Feeling's mutual, good buddy," I laughed. No fuckin' way was anything of mine going anywhere near a _damn thing_ of his. I have no issues with same sex couples, but my gate just didn't swing that way. I'm a cat person. All. The. Fucking. Way.

Anyway, getting back to his question, I posed, "Why don't we just take it one step at a time, and see where it leads. I'm leaning toward staying with something new, since I'm all too familiar with Pam and am looking forward to a night of variety, but we'll just have to see what mood strikes as the night progresses. Okay?"

Everyone seemed satisfied with my suggestion, much to my relief. The whole point of this was to "see if the grass was really greener," after all, so it didn't make a bit of sense to shit where I eat. _Or eat where I shit, maybe?_ _Eh… potato, pohtatoe. _

Whatever.

Who gave a shit about vegetables when I had a waiting and willing Sookie to get naked?

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Ya know… this story was supposed to be just sex with a smidge of plot. I've decided that it's nearly impossible for me to write just porn. My 'easy' button must be broken, lmao! Anyway, lemons up next – so pucker up folksies :)**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's not the most graphic stuff I've written, but let's go with a NSFW rating, just in case.**_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's wonderful!**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I turned my attention back to the gorgeous girl sprawled out on the couch next to me. So many things I wanted to do to her, and if this was truly to be a one-time event, so very little time in which to do them.

I slid off the cushion and dropped to my knees in front of her, sitting back on my heels as I began slowly running my large hands over her supple thighs. So curvy, so soft, so… womanly.

She was perfect, head to toe. Nowhere near fat, but not skeleton-skinny either. Every single inch of her body screamed sex-pot, though her personality sang down-home country gal. All Southern charm and proper manners.

Perfection.

I brought my hands down her legs, teasing her, savoring every second my skin was in contact with hers. My dick stood proud and ready in my now _very_ uncomfortable jeans, just waiting for the chance to reacquaint himself with her after all this time. Her breath hitched as I slid her sexy sandal off her little foot, massaging from her toes to her freshly pedicured heel, before moving onto the other.

My eyes were overwhelmed and couldn't decide where to settle; I was so torn between watching her face, and memorizing the path of my hands. I wanted to miss nothing, not knowing when, or if, this would ever happen again. I was thrilled to find that for the first time in my life I was able to multi-task, and settled on letting them bounce between at their leisure.

My fingers danced lightly over her skin with a reverence that opposed the churning fire brewing in my balls. With every sound she made, my cock thumped against its prison, shouting its displeasure at being confined. I wanted to console him, but really… did he think he was the only one unhappy here? Fuck, I ached so bad I wanted to scream. I was desperate to feel her, but I refused to simply bite her, fuck her, and rub myself all over her like some animal. Well… at least not for our first round. I'd worship and savor her body first, but then I could definitely go for some rubbing, and fucking, and…

_Okay, gotta stop now. _

My dick was pounding out a battle cry in my jeans, and the thought of going off like rocket before the grand finale was unappealing to say the least.

_What the fuck was he doing? Morse-code, cock style?_

_S-O-S… need pussy now… S-O-S… dick in dire straits… S-O-S…_

Anyway, from her feet I massaged her calves, taking my time to feel every millimeter of her baby-smooth skin. Needing the connection, I leaned forward and claimed her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. No battling for dominance, despite my need for her; we explored one another, enjoying the flavor and feel of our desire. My hands continued to move, and she giggled breathily into my mouth as I tickled the backs of her knees. How I'd missed being the one to fuel her joy, especially when it came from this kind of togetherness.

Her breath hitched in my mouth as my fingers once again tempted her thighs. My hands flat against the tops of her muscular legs, I let my fingers caress the outsides as my thumbs coaxed her to open wider. I groaned when I felt the heat radiating out in invitation to me, and it took all of my willpower not to rip the clothing from her body and bury myself within her in one stroke. Whether I'd pass out from desire, or drop dead of a heart attack once I was finally inside her, remained to be seen. All I knew was that the scent of her arousal was making me lightheaded, and my heart was thumping as persistently as my poor dick.

Wanting to work her into a frenzy, I skirted just around her waiting bounty and opted instead to slide my hands up under her shirt. Her stomach was flat and oh so soft, and I grinned while nibbling on her neck when she shivered at my touch. I loved that I affected her so strongly, and found no shame in her effect on me. Though, unless we got in a practice round before the main event, I might be embarrassed later; two pumps and all could be lost. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this worked up.

Maybe because it had been eight long years.

My fingers began to trace the outline of her ample breasts, earning another series of moans and shivers from my girl. I worked my way toward her nipples slowly, circling around in large circles like a missile searching for the bull's-eye. When they'd finally reached their targets, her back arched as I pinched them soundly, rubbing my thumb as a held them firmly. I was pleased to see she still liked a firmer grip, that my memory hadn't failed me. The groaning sigh my attention wrung from her made my dick threaten a prison break, earning another growl from me before my mouth attacked hers with ferocity.

Her fingers gripped my shoulders as she pushed herself further into my hands. I palmed her through the satin, kneading her (and myself) into a quivering pile of goo. As my need to breathe won out, I suckled the space just below her ear and whispered occasional words of praise. Lord only knows exactly what I'd said; I was already too far gone for intelligent thought.

I slid my hands behind her and unhooked her bra, and we paused only briefly so she could work it out of her thin tank-type shirt. I smiled widely at her, knowing she remembered my odd affinity for leaving some clothing on for a while. Who knows why, but it was so sexy to me to see what I wanted most hinted at behind fabric. Of course, at some point all clothes were lost, but until then it was so titillating to wait for my reward.

Once the offending garment was gone, I guided her back toward the couch. My hands worked her breasts over the material of her tank, teasing her buds into taut peaks once again. My mouth worked tirelessly at tasting any skin it could reach; her earlobes, neck, chin, collarbone… slowly descending toward my prey.

I reached the curves of her cleavage licking and sucking for all I was worth, taking pride in the sounds I coaxed from her. I pulled her top down slightly, just enough to tempt her nipples with the tip of my tongue. Her back arched violently, pushing her further into my mouth. Biting just a little, I began moving my waiting fingers toward her lower half.

I switched breasts, not wanting to leave one feeling neglected, as I began working the buttons of the barrier between us. The popping made me grunt enthusiastically and the sound the teeth made as her zipper fell was a choir of angels to my anxious ears, knowing we would soon be one.

Her hips lifted without request, aiding me in removing her pants. I slid them slowly down her legs, and it wasn't until I heard Alcide's groan that I remembered we were not as alone as our little had bubble lead me to believe. I spared them no glance, however, as I saw the lace of Sookie's panties before me. Her boyshorts were a bright red, and I chanced a look to find her bra to see if they were a matching set. They were, and I found myself anxious to see if her panties held the same tiny black bow that the discarded bra did.

Once her pants were fully removed, I once again familiarized myself with the softness and curves of her gorgeous legs. Only this time my mouth joined the exploration party. I licked, sucked, kissed, and nibbled in the wake of my fingers, relishing the sun-ripened peach flavor of her skin. As I reached the apex of her thighs I paused to inhale deeply, hoping she still tasted as sweet as she smelled. If I thought I was dizzy before, feeling her heat so close to my face and breathing in her delectable scent first hand left me reeling. I wanted to lose myself in her, all of her.

Her thighs glistened slightly and I couldn't stop myself from licking any bits of arousal from her skin that I could find. She tasted like honey, with just enough hint of saltiness to leave me aching for more. I groaned lowly as I bathed her with my tongue, desperate in my search for more of her nectar.

Finding none, I set my sights on the tiny dark spot on her panties. I rubbed my face over her, covering myself in her scent, and was rewarded with whimpered pleas from my girl. As soon as my fingers grasped the sides of her shorts she lifted once again without request and helped me remove them.

When I lifted my eyes once they were gone, my breath stopped at the sight of her playing with her breasts. Her shirt was raised slightly, but with the position of her arms and hands I was barely able to see her tits as she pleasured herself. My hands unconsciously moved to tease her lips, and I growled at both the sights before me, and the slickness that coated my fingers.

"So wet for me, my lover," I purred in awe.

Her only response was a strangled mewl as I slid a thick finger inside her slowly. I pumped but a few times before drawing it back out to spread her honey over her clit. Several times I repeated the process as I sat spellbound by the brief glances of nipple I was given as she played. It was only when she pleaded for me to taste her that I finally snapped out of my lust-driven stupor.

I lowered my head as I slid my finger back into her, taking just a moment to nuzzle her soft curls with my nose. Again I was struck dumb by her scent, heat, and incredible moisture. Her hips rose to meet me seeking friction, and I could no longer wait. I circled her clit several times lightly with my pointed tongue before lowering further and tasting her fully.

With a flattened tongue I licked her from opening to the tip of her clit, and groaned embarrassingly loudly at her feel and taste. The bounty I'd found upon her thighs was but an appetizer to the feast. I decided I would never again need any food but this. Surely it could sustain me, right? Something so tantalizing could only be the best sustenance on earth.

Sookie let out a long, sultry moan as I tasted her, pushing her pussy into my waiting mouth. I worked her mercilessly with my fingers and tongue, alternating between pointed and flat, making her thrash and plead. When her hips refused to stay still, I braced her with my arm across her stomach, holding her steady. My finger pumped within her, teasing and searching, bringing her ever closer to the edge. I slid a second one inside her slowly and smiled as I felt her inner walls begin to flutter.

She was so very close.

As my fingers brushed against that wonderfully spongy spot inside her, she keened the words I've fantasized about so many, _many_ nights. "Eriiic! So good… ahhh," her voice throaty and desperate.

My fingers repeatedly stroked that spot, wringing the most amazing sounds from her as I pulled her clit into my mouth. When I bit down gently, still sucking as my teeth closed around her bud, her fluttering became an earthquake.

Her body rose from the cushions and locked tight as her thighs threatened to crush my skull. The scream she unleashed nearly caused my dick to explode and I worked quickly to not lose a drop of her liquid as it flooded my mouth. It wasn't a squirt, more like a gentle summer rain of the sweetest taste on earth.

I coaxed her through the aftershocks, reluctant to ever move from this spot. But when she began to shove me away as she twitched violently, I gave up my seat at Heaven's table with a long groan of displeasure. I didn't want her to be in pain, as sometimes happens after forceful orgasms, but I truly never wanted to be anywhere except between her thighs again.

I raised my eyes to hers as I licked my fingers clean, earning another breathy moan from my Sookie. Her satisfied smile and labored breaths were my trophy; I'd won the best prize on earth, for however long I could hold it.

She leaned forward and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her with surprising force. Her lips met mine and the tiny growl she gave indicated she enjoyed the taste of herself on my lips. In a move I never saw coming, she licked the evidence of her pleasure from my face. Little sighs and moans escaped her as she busied herself, and when she sucked the last of her essence from my chin before biting firmly, she earned a breathy moan from me in payment for her efforts.

For several long moments we kissed and teased one another with our hands again. When she couldn't take it anymore and moved away gasping for breath, I whined like a petulant child. I wanted more, _needed_ more.

With a sly smile that made my dick decide for certain that an escape was in order, she coyly said, "Your turn, big boy."

Oh, thank FUCK!

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Ch28 of ATY will be up tomorrow for those who read that.**_

_**I have a lot to do today in RL, but I'm hoping to get a chance to write chapter 4 of this today somehow. If not, then I will get it done tomorrow and hopefully it will either be up in the evening or Tuesday morning – I just can't neglect the stupid RL responsibilities I have to take care of today to write, no matter how much I want to. I assure you, however, that the hubby is suffering greatly with my attitude at taking my away from my preferred-work! Lol.**_

_**I can't say for certain, but I'm thinking it's gonna take at least of few chapters to complete their reunion. I do plan to answer the questions that this little plot poses for y'all before the end of the story (which is looking like it's gonna be a little longer than I originally planned, lol), just so you know.**_

_**So… don't be shy. Ask away :)**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NSFW, I'd say. Eric's turn ahead.**_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's wonderful! And today she's super awesome, cuz she dropped everything to read this as soon as I sent it so I could get it out to you ASAP. Love ya, girlie!**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Sookie pushed gently against my chest and whispered her desire to switch places. I leaned back in and claimed her mouth again before complying with her wishes, rising to my full height. I paused for a moment to stretch; no matter how enjoyable my activities had been, kneeling for that long wreaked havoc with my knees. I raised my arms, leaned my head back, and reached for the sealing, relishing the pull in my muscles and joints.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she began rubbing me through my jeans as I stretched. My head snapped back down in shock to find my beautiful blonde staring at me, a lusty smile upon her face. I reached my hand out and stroked her cheek with the backs of my fingers, smiling happily as I watched her eyes soften at my touch.

This was so much more than sex.

For both of us.

Her fingers continued to dance over my erection, making my toes curl inside my shoes. I was already so worked up, I feared the moment she touched my bare skin I'd explode. Her eyes stayed locked with mine, and it wasn't long until I felt her beginning to work the button on my pants. My breath caught in anticipation as she lowered the zipper at a snail's pace, and it took all my control to let her work at her own speed. As much as I ached for her, the need to prolong this as long as possible won out over needing to feel her naked touch.

Finally my fly was fully opened and my dick jumped out at her like a stripper from a cake. Her wide eyes and smile told me exactly how much she enjoyed the fact that I still went commando most days. And I'd never been happier with my lack of undergarments than I was in that moment.

She placed a brief and tantalizingly gentle kiss to my tip as her hands began easing my pants off my hips. As she worked them down my (suddenly) frustratingly long legs, she stole little licks across my cock and balls, driving me insane. By the time I finally stepped out of my jeans and shoes, I was ready to pounce on her, the desire to feel her hot mouth around my dick forgotten.

Apparently, my girl had other plans though.

When I stepped forward toward her slightly, she placed her hands against my stomach and asked me to "stay." I was powerless to stop the groan of frustration that bubbled from my chest, though I complied without question. Whether I wanted to be balls deep inside her or not, I'd be a complete fool to pass up a blow-job from the most talented source I'd ever encountered. Sookie was a master, and I her eager student.

Her hands traveled around my thighs like an elderly couple out for a Sunday stroll in their cherished classic car, slow and leisurely. Again I fought the need to simply claim her, but the look of wonder on her face stayed me. It had been a long while since I'd seen Sookie looking so content, so awestruck, and it filled my heart with joy to know she'd missed me as I had her. Finally her fingers teased the bare flesh of my cock, and I hissed at the minimal contact. How I'd maintain any semblance of stamina was a mystery, but one I passionately looked forward to solving.

Soon her fingers wrapped around me fully, and my eyes rolled back at her first upward stroke. _God in Heaven, how I've missed the feel of her skin on mine._ Somehow, Sookie remembered precisely how to touch me, even after all these years. She worked at the perfect pace, pulling and twisting, squeezing the tip a little on the cusp of each downward stroke. I felt my balls beginning to tighten, far sooner than I was prepared for, and began thinking of anything I could to keep my rapidly approaching orgasm at bay.

Coming too soon from the feel of her mouth around me would be mortifying enough… there was no fucking way I was going to succumb to that embarrassment from a hand-job alone.

I was still barely cognizant of our counterparts at the other side of the "U," still too lost in the sensations Sookie brought out in me. It wasn't until I heard Alcide tell Pam "how much he's missed her lately," that my attention turned to them. I listened closely as Pam returned his words, and looked to Sookie for how to proceed.

Her eyes wide, and none too friendly, she asked, "Did I just hear that right?" her voice barely above a whisper.

When I nodded in confirmation, she asked, "Now, or later?"

As pissed as I was that something more was going on between our respective couples, I wanted to cherish this time with Sookie more. "Later," I answered, hoping she'd be okay with that. Her satisfied nod told me she was, and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I'd already put aside the breeding comment to discuss at another time, but it was starting to feel like I'd have a whole shelf of issues by the time this night was through. Sookie returned her focus to me and my weeping dick, and I locked away my anger with Pam and Alcide for later. Several minutes later, our partners on the other couch were long forgotten again, and I gave myself over to the feel of Sookie's hands on my cock.

My head had dipped backward from both the pleasure she was giving me, and my efforts not to detonate, and when I felt my tip slide into her incredible warmth and wetness I nearly gave myself whiplash. My hands found her head the moment mine snapped forward, just in time to see her begin to devour my cock.

Many women I'd been with gave head as a bribe for oral in return, others saw it as a duty - not my Sookie though. She called it "cock worship." In her eyes it was something to be savored, with thorough attention to detail. It was obvious in watching her that she enjoyed it, never seeing it as a chore. She licked and sucked, teased and pleased, and moaned as if it were her receiving pleasure from her ministrations. I'd always loved watching as she worked me over, knowing she enjoyed what she was doing almost as much as I did.

When my cock hit the back of her throat, my whole body shivered. While I'd been able to maintain some composure throughout her efforts, that simple feeling brought me closer to the edge almost immediately. Several passes later after she'd continued to tempt my head against the softness of her throat, she swallowed around me, bringing my dick further into her mouth than I'd ever been before. When she swallowed again and her nose met my public hair, I lost the control I'd worked so hard to maintain.

As many times as Sookie had gone down on me, she'd never been able to take all of me before. I had no idea where she'd learned to deep throat, but I was in the debt of whoever her teacher had been. Sure, I could have spent time being jealous… but why the fuck would I? I was reaping the benefits of his tutelage, and planned to find her a million gold stars for her efforts.

_I wonder if they make golden cock-shaped stars?_

Fighting not to come, I backed myself from her quickly; in a move that made her squeak in surprise, I moved her to lie down on the cushion. I walked quickly to the end of the couch nearest her head, and grabbed her under the arms, pulling her until her head hung slightly over the side. I squatted down to kiss her swollen pink lips, groaning at the slight taste of myself I found there. Needing to breathe, I reluctantly removed my lips from hers and whispered, "I want to watch you, my Sookie, as you swallow my cock. I need to see as I move inside you, please." She simply smiled as she pecked my lips again before opening her mouth in invitation.

I never for a second entertained turning it down.

I stood again, and we worked for a second to get the position just right. As my cock entered her mouth again, my toes dug into the carpet. This was a whole new angle, and the view was awe inspiring. I began moving slowly, my thrusts gentle as I worked my way inside her deeper with every pass. I watched avidly as Sookie's hands began to travel up her body, caressing her soft skin as they went.

She raised her shirt as she explored, revealing inch after inch of her lickable skin. I was torn between watching my cock sliding in and out of her sweet mouth and the bottom swell of her breasts as she began to reveal them. I whimpered shamelessly as her nipples began to show, her fingers tweaking and teasing until they stood at diamond points.

I was captivated by the sight of her lost in her own pleasure as she worshiped my cock, my hips continuing to move forward on instinct alone. My pace had picked up slightly, though my thrusts were still gentle. I was beginning to hit the back of her throat on every stroke, my toes threatening to actually curl into my foot as I went.

Never had I wanted anyone more.

I whined when her fingers left her ample bosom, only to growl viciously when they began to rub along my shaft, collecting wetness as she caressed me. After several seconds, she brought her moistened fingers toward their targets. One hand began to massage her nipple, while the other dipped between her thighs. She moaned around my cock as she began to rub lazy circles over her swollen clit. My eyes raced to follow each movement she made, wanting to miss nothing.

When her now well coated fingers rose from her pussy, only to begin teasing the neglected nipple again, I bent myself forward impossibly and lifted her breast to lick her essence from it. I moaned and growled at the taste of her honey on her skin, knowing she herself had put it there, and thrust my hips forward a little more forcefully than intended.

This time when I hit the back of her throat she began swallowing again, forcing me back into an upright position. I grabbed the back of the couch for balance as my balls hit her nose, and the sound that erupted from me was one I'd never made before. The feel of her around me, seeing the outline of my cock under the skin of her throat, the little noises she made as she worked and the vibrations they caused, had me on edge in seconds.

I chanced a glance over at my actual girlfriend and Alcide, and found him buried between her legs as he kneeled in front of her; an eerily similar scene to mine and Sookie's from earlier. What really got my attention was that Pam's gaze was locked on Sookie's writhing form, her look positively predatory. If she'd been watching my dick get sucked, I wouldn't have gave it a second thought but she wasn't… she was watching Sook as she pleasured herself.

_Yet another fucking thing to discuss with her later. Did I even really know the woman I was living with?_

Knowing now was not the time to worry about my shit with Pam, I returned my focus to the woman I _actually_ wanted to be with. I raised myself onto the balls of my feet and brought one hand down to her tempting pussy, while leaving the other in a death grip on the sofa-back to keep me from falling over. No amount of thinking would stall my release for long, though my brain put forth its best effort.

Sookie's fingers joined mine, fingering herself as I rubbed furious circles over her clit, silently begging her to find oblivion with me. My thrusts had become harder, my pace fast as I reached the end of my control. Sookie's hips rose in rhythm with mine, as she impaled herself on her fingers again and again.

"So good, Sook. So. Fucking. Good," I panted, holding on by a thread. "Missed this… missed… oh FUCK… can't last much… come with me… missed you… GOD, SOOKIE!"

I barely registered her screams as she came, my cock still seated deep inside her throat. Knowing how hard I was about to come, considering the lock-down my muscles were performing and the ringing in my ears, the moment I started to blow I backed out of her throat. Sookie's head followed after me, however, and the hand that suddenly gripped my ass holding me to her told me she wanted to taste my cum.

An animalistic roar burst from me as torrent after torrent of my release shot into her ready mouth. I struggled to hold myself upright, terrified of crushing her as I continued to plummet over the ledge. I was momentarily deaf, my eyes seeing fireworks through clinched lids, and my toes might have even pulled up carpet fibers, as I continued to release.

When my senses returned, it was just in time to see Sookie wiping a wayward trail of cum from her cheek with a slender finger. Curling that digit slightly she brought it to her mouth, her tongue peeking out from behind swollen lips to catch every drop. When she moaned at the flavor, I moved faster than should have been possible and dove on top of her, careful not to squash her. My mouth claimed hers with a dizzying frenzy, surprised at how much I enjoyed the taste of myself combined with her natural flavor.

When we needed to breathe, I pulled back and gazed into her eyes, cursing myself again for ever giving up the home I found within them. How could I have ever been so stupid? If I lived a thousand years, I was certain there would never been anything I regretted more than the moment I lost Sookie.

It was a mistake I didn't intend to repeat.

I rose further onto my elbows and smoothed her hair away from her face gently. My thumbs caressed her temples as we continued to search for answers in each other's eyes.

"What are we gonna do, Eric?" she whispered, a sad smile upon her face.

"I don't know, lover, but we'll figure it out – together," I vowed, knowing I'd never willingly give her up again.

"Together… yeah…" she seemed to be mulling it over in her head as she drew nonsensical patterns on my back with a butterfly touch. "Yes, yes we will," she smiled softly.

I kissed her lips with a tenderness that surprised even me; it was filled with promise and hope. When our lips parted, my eyebrow raised as I felt myself smirking. "Wanna make the best of the time they're giving us before shit really hits the fan?" I asked as I wiggled my stirring cock against her folds.

"Absofuckinglutely! Bring it on, baby," she challenged. "Let's see if my memory does your skills justice."

"Oh, lover, hang on and enjoy the ride. Your dreams ain't got nothin' on reality…"

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Sorry for the delay guys, I really was sick as fuck for a few days there. I'm still not myself, but at least I'm not death on a stick anymore either. **_

_**Wonder what's up with Pam and Alcide?**_

_**More to come soon!**_

_**And ch29 of ATY is in its final round of editing and should be up soon. Still working on the next chapter for it, but I promise not to make y'all wait too long!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the love and support for this story! You guys are the bomb-diggity!**_

_**NSFW, I'd say. **_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's wonderful! **_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"What are we gonna do, Eric?"

Her question repeated in my head as I continued to rub my fully erect cock between her folds, kissing every inch of her I could reach. I hated to be distracted as I loved her, but really… what the fuck were we going to do?

It certainly sounded earlier like Pam and Al have been keeping secrets from us, because from what they'd told us all these years they'd never once slept together. So how the fuck could he miss what he's supposedly never had? It just didn't make sense! And, if they had been carrying on behind our backs all this time and I'd been denying myself Sookie every chance I got…

_Well, let's just say I'll be needing a place to stash some bodies._

Soon.

And what the fuck was up with Pam looking at Sook like she was lunch? In addition to being a cheating, lying whore, was she also a closet lesbian too? All those times she'd joked about them switching teams for a night, did she mean that SHE wanted Sook? Pam was out of her fucking mind if she thought I'd be hooking up with Al just so she could muff-dive on the woman I was still in love with! Hell, she was out of her mind if she thought I'd _ever_ touch Alcide like that.

"They're having an affair, Eric," Sookie said quietly, bringing me out of my inner musings.

"I think you're right, lover," I sighed, stilling my hips. I buried my head in her neck on the side closest to our live-in partners, hoping they'd think we were still fooling around instead of discussing their bullshit. "Do you want to stop and confront them now, Sook? Or do you want to wait until after?"

"What do you want to do, baby?"

_There's a loaded question if I've ever heard one. Well… might as well go for broke, since I won't be staying with Pam after this. _

"I want to rewind the clock, Sook. I want to go back eight long years and undo the biggest mistake of my life. I _want_ to still be the one who holds you every night, to be the one who lives with you, comforts you, to tell you how much I love you every day and have you feel the same."

"I do," she whispered so low I almost missed it.

My body froze as my heart took off at a sprinter's pace. "Sook?"

"Still love you. Always have, baby. I just didn't trust you for _soo_ long," she clarified just as her first tears hit my cheek. I pulled myself up to look in her eyes needing reassurance, and what I found took my breath away.

She truly did still love me as I loved her. It was all there in her gorgeous eyes. "I love you, too, Sookie. So, so much. I'm so sorry for how I hurt you, I was young and stupid, and…"

"I forgive you, baby," she cut me off. "You've proved over the last few years how much you've changed, how trustworthy you are now," she put me at ease.

"Truly?" I asked, barely daring to hope.

"Truly."

If she'd had more to say she was sorely out of luck presently, because my mouth found hers and vowed to never let it go. Our hands roamed over one another, hips regaining momentum, as our mouths danced together in a sensual tango. I still had no idea how we were going to work all this out, or how much shit we'd have to go through in between, but I could have cared less.

_Sookie still fucking loved me!_

It was like Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and my birthday all in one.

Whatever happened next, we'd get through it – together.

Between her unexpected words and the feel of her rubbing against me, my dick was once again raring to go. It slid effortlessly between her folds, the moisture from her most recent release coating me perfectly. I hitched her one foot up over the back of the couch, then brought her other leg to rest atop my hip, improving the angle greatly. I rocked against her gently, teasing and taunting until neither of us could take it. My lips again found hers as I slid myself inside her, both of us groaning at the feeling. My hands framed her face as we moved together slowly at first, cherishing this long overdue moment.

Our movements unhurried, we looked into one another's eyes as we made love. Our hips swiveled slightly from time to time, the rhythm quickening briefly before slowing again. Occasionally we kissed or tasted each other's skin, but mostly we just spoke with our bodies as we moved. Her first orgasm fluttered over my cock, a stuttered sigh falling from her lips. Her second nearly milked mine from me as tears streamed down both our cheeks.

I'd been so fucking stupid to let her go.

I'd never leave her again.

Friendship, commitment, relationships, aside…

She was _mine_.

I whispered words of love and promise as she came down, still moving slowly within her. Soon she was ready for more, as was I truthfully. As much as making love at a slow and steady pace pleased me, I was so keyed up from emotion, I needed more.

My hips began pistoning harder and faster, earning the first sounds from Sook since joining. She moaned and whimpered as she egged me on, pleading for more. I slid my arms under her and pulled her up with me as I leaned back onto my heels, my mouth immediately finding her nipple. She rode me like a champ as my hips met hers thrust for thrust.

I heard Alcide's roar as he came, but bothered no glance in their direction, my focus solely on Sookie as she drove herself onto my dick time and time again. Needing a deeper angle, I lifted Sook from my cock and set her on the sofa before seating myself properly on a cushion. She needed no invitation and climbed over to me instantly. As I reached for her, however, she turned away from me.

Confused and slightly hurt, I was about to question her when she climbed onto my lap to straddle me backwards and grabbed my aching dick in her hot little hand. She positioned me at her entrance and began to sink down slowly, making my hands squeeze her hips as my eyes rolled back again. We both groaned loudly when I was fully inside her and she gave me no adjustment time as she began moving her hips in small circles, grinding my dick inside her until I begged her to move.

She moved slowly but forcefully over my cock, my hands still on her hips to help me stay sane. I didn't force her movements, only steadied her as she cowgirled away. She leaned her back against my chest as she gained momentum and from the new angle I could see her perfect breasts sway as we moved. Of course my hands were drawn to them, and I began to tweak and pull her nipples just the way she liked. Her breathy moans and words were drawing me closer to the edge. Her head turned toward mine and our lips dueled as our bodies worked to find our releases. Nothing could have torn me away from this moment.

Nothing except my _actual_ girlfriend, that is.

Sookie and I had been so wrapped up in our own little world again that neither of us had noticed Pam moving closer until Sookie screeched in shock into my mouth. My eyes popped open and I found my girlfriend fondling my lover's breasts as she stilled atop me. I was utterly unable to bite back my growl at seeing another's hands on my Sookie.

Granted, I know most men would be thrilled to watch two women together, especially if he was allowed to join it… but I'd shared Sookie with someone else for long fucking enough, and this shit wasn't going to fly with me. I would have asked Sook if she wanted some girl-on-girl action, but the way in which she wiggled away from Pam's attention and the rigidness in her body told me she wanted it less than I did.

"Pamela, what are you doing," I grit out, not bothering for a second to hide my annoyance.

"I'm joining, _obviously_, Eric," she replying like I was deficient, never once looking away from Sookie's naked tits.

"The fuck you are," I declared as I stood with Sookie still attached. The angle was awkward and I worried about dropping her, so I paused to set her on her feet. The moment she was, I turned her around and lifted her once again, her legs automatically winding around my waist.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'the fuck I am?'" she bellowed.

"Sookie is MINE," I growled over Sook's shoulder, scowling fiercely at my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure she's actually mine, Eric," Al interjected.

"Hmmm… seems _my_ girlfriend is too, huh, good buddy. Since you've missed her so much…"

"Eric, it's not what you think," Pam began.

Sookie sighed heavily and tapped my shoulder to be put down. Not that I didn't understand we needed to have this talk, but I was beyond pissed that I was "this" close to coming and these two asshats had to fuck it up. With a long suffering sigh of my own I lowered Sook back down to the ground.

"It's exactly what we think, isn't it you two," Sookie proposed as she looked between Alcide and Pam. "Eric and I have been fighting our attraction for years now, while you two have been sneaking around like fuckin' cowards and fuckin' like bunnies."

"But schmoopsie, I was just so bored with what we do, and Pam was willing," Al whined.

_Schmoopsie? Dafuq?_

Yeah… totally laughed out loud at that dreadful nickname.

"First, don't fuckin' call me that, I've told you it makes my skin crawl. Second, Pam was willing? So fuckin' what, Cide? So was Eric, I'm sure, but I wasn't creepin' behind your back with him like a fuckin' tramp," she glared at Pam with the shit-sling.

"I'm not a tramp, but since you've turned down all my attempts at getting into those hot little pants of yours, I took the next closest things," Pam clarified, like her reasoning made all the sense in the world.

_I say again… dafuq?_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Hmmm… and the plot thickens. Not sure how much longer this will be, but I know there'll be at least a little more sex, and I'll tie up the loose ends. I don't think we'll see any other POVs, but who knows with my crackhead muses! LOL!**_

_**More coming soon!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's super wonderful! **_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Wait, wait, wait…" my lover stuttered adorably. "What the fuck, Pam?! You mean you… you slept with Cide just to… wait…"

"Well, yes, yes I did. And have I mentioned that you're adorable when you're all flustered?" Pam purred.

Fucking _purred_.

There weren't enough words in the English language to describe how fucking grimy that sound was, let alone how disturbing.

My current girlfriend was obsessed with my lover…

And she'd only started sleeping with Alcide because she couldn't have Sookie…

_Wait just a second here… Holy fuck!_

"That's why you're with me too, isn't it?" I asked, my stomach taking the 401 South into the soles of my feet.

"And the giant is finally quick on the uptake!" she said with a flourish that ended in a golf-clap, and I found myself mentally chanting that it was wrong to hit a woman even if she did fuck chicks too. "Of course it's why I got with you. I might like blondes with blue eyes, but your plumbing is all wrong. I like my golden-haired beauties a little rounder in the tits and less protruding in the groin."

"Wait…" Sookie began again, and I worried briefly that her mind had flown the coop. "You mean to tell me that you've been with Eric all this time, badgered him relentlessly until finally he moved in with you, and have been begging to have his kid because you wanted to fuck _me_? I mean, how the fuck does that even make sense in your head?" Sook screeched, her voice deafeningly shrill, making my ears ring suddenly.

"Calm down, cupcake," Pam drawled, rolling her eyes. "There's really no need to shout. One would _think_ you'd be glad someone like _me_ is interested in _you_."

"WHAT?!" Sookie bellowed.

Knowing she was about to lose it completely, I slid my arm around her waist and offered what support I could. Not that I wasn't in favor of her beating the shit out of Pam, because I surely was, but Sookie in jail would be bad for me in a multitude of ways right now.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you nutjob?" Sookie's voice had taken on an eerily calm tone that along with the finger she now jabbed in Pam's direction, made my hair stand on end.

Needless to say, I gripped her just a little tighter to me.

But Sook didn't stop there. "So you're saying that not only did you fuck over the two most important men in my life because I wouldn't let you lick my twat, but now you've got the balls to say I should be _honored_ that you're even interested in me?"

"Well… yes," Pam replied slowly, like Sookie was now the deficient one. "YOU introduced me to Eric, even after all the flirting I did with you. I TOLD you that I slept with women, and that I'd teach you everything you needed to know whenever you were ready. But then you never were. So I started seeing Eric because I could tell that my advances toward you were making you pull away from our friendship. I figured that if I was with Eric, not only would I still be able to see you all the time, but I'd eventually be able to slowly bring you over to my side."

_I've been living with the bitch from _Fatal Attraction_. _

_Holy. Fucking. Shitballs!_

"And what about having a kid with me, Pam? What the fuck kind of reasoning do you have to explain that?!" I posed, my voice low and shaky.

Kind of like my stomach.

"You are both very dense sometimes, aren't you?" she asked snottily, and I had to remind myself again how _not_ okay it was to deck a chick.

But Sookie needed no such reminder. Moving faster than I'd ever anticipated, she reached out and clocked Pam square in the kisser, finally bringing Al's big ass off the sofa.

"What the fuck, Sook?" he barked. "She's one of your best friends, what the fuck you going all _Mortal Kombat_ on her for?"

"Maybe because she's a dirty, lying, tramp-of-a-psycho, Cide! And if ya don't shut your fuckin' mouth, you're gonna be next!" Sookie vowed, her fist already gearing up for round two.

"No matter how cute you are, cupcake, you swing at me again and there's gonna be hell to pay," Pam seethed as she spit blood on Sook's new cream-colored carpet. Pam was going to be lucky to be walking when she left here after that little stunt; Sookie literally just had it put in last week.

"And if you spit blood on my new rug again, bitch, they're gonna need shovels and bags to get your scrawny ass outta here. So you better start talkin' and stop spittin' before I lose my fuckin' patience!"

_Yup… knew _that_ was coming._

"Fine," Pam sneered while rolling her eyes. "Yes, I wanted to have a baby with you, Eric. I figured that since Alcide is fixed and Sookie wants kids so badly, that once she learned she'd never be able to have any with him she'd finally come to me. Especially since she'd still get to have you in her life as her best friend and as the father of the child she and I would share. And who knows? Maybe you could donate or something so that she could get pregnant at some point too?"

"You're a lunatic, Pamela," I nearly whispered, I was so blown away. "You really think I'd let you walk away with my kid _and_ the woman I love, and then donate my swimmers so that she could have a baby WITHOUT me? You don't need more fucking shoes, you batty bitch, you need therapy! Fucking truckloads of it!"

"Please, stop being so dramatic. It's perfect, really," she paused, something apparently dawning on her. "What the fuck do you mean 'the woman you love?' _I'm_ the woman you love!"

"Maybe some introductions are in order since you're clearly confused… _You_, Pam, are the woman I LIVED with. Alcide is the man you are fucking who _in fact_ lives with Sookie here. _Sookie_ _is the woman I love_. And I'm Eric, your EX-boyfriend and the NEVER father of your kids." Really, I was never letting Sookie go. Aside from her, I tended to pick sluts or nutcases, and in Pam's case I hit the joker's jackpot with both.

"So you're just going to move out?" Pam now screeched.

My ears might have been bleeding after that, but I pushed on and said, "Umm, well, lemme think… FUCK YES I am. Do you really think we'd just pick right back up and play house after this shit? Really? Because if you do, you're not just crazy, you're fucking brainless!"

"Pam," Alcide finally decided to chime in again. "You can always stay here if you need to, sweetums."

Pam opened her mouth to respond, but never got the chance. "OH LIKE HELL SHE CAN!" Sook yelled. "This is my house, and who the fuck said you'd still be living here after tonight? And what the fuck is it with you and your slimy pet names? What? Did you buy a book on romance for dummies? Must be a picture book, Christ knows you read like a second grader."

"Whatcha mean I'm not gonna stay here no more?" he asked with his head cocked to the side like a big, dumb pooch. Suddenly I thought that she'd given him too much credit on his grade level.

_Maybe I'll call him Bubba from now on. _

_Yeah, that's perfect. Dad's old hunting dog of the same name was dumber than a bucket of par-boiled assholes, and since that old hound makes Al look smart…_

"I mean, you been fucking someone behind my back for God knows how long. You're not staying here anymore, and you're dumber than you look if you really think I'd let ya. In fact, it sounds like Sluts-a-Plenty over there's got a room opening up, so maybe ya oughtta go with your 'sweetums,'" Sook offered.

"The lumberjack is NOT moving in with me," Pam clarified. "He's entirely too scruffy for my place."

"But not too scruffy for you to fuck, was I?" he asked, sounding more hurt than I figured he would.

"A means to an end, Alcide, you were but a means to an end."

And suddenly, I wasn't the only guy in the room contemplating smacking a ho. Pam really should be grateful both Alcide and I would never stoop to such revolting lows.

_But, if she doesn't shut her mouth soon, I might just loosen my grip on Sook completely…_

Anyway, Alcide finally found his voice. "Yes, I'm still gonna be living here, schmoop. Where the hell else would I wanna be? You're my home," he ass-kissed shamelessly. Turning to Pam he said, "And you mean to tell me all that about loving me and wanting to build a life here was bullshit?"

"Nooo, not bullshit. I do want to build a life _here_, in this house, just not with _you_. I want my life to be with Sookie. Or at least I did until she cheated on me with Eric."

_Dafuq?_

"Cheated on you?!" Sookie and I yelled simultaneously.

"Yeesss," she said, again with the treating us like morons. "If he's in love with you now, you don't expect us to believe that you two have been playing tiddlywinks with each other, right?"

"Okay, you loon, first off: Eric and I have NEVER cheated, not once. But, if we had, I'd have been cheating on _Alcide_, not _you_. You were a _friend_, he was a _boyfriend_. Any of this sinking in there genius?" Sookie seethed. "And the fact that Eric and I were in love years ago has nothing to do with today. I committed myself to you, Alcide, completely. Unfortunately, you're a tom-cattin' sonofabitch and didn't do the same."

"What the fuck you mean 'in love years ago'? You said you were occasional fuck buddies back in college," Al yelled, his face redder than Santa's drawers.

"No, actually I didn't. We mentioned that we were an item and you assumed, we just didn't correct that assumption. Which, to be fair, we probably should have, but there was really no reason to. Eric and I had been done for years, and I don't cheat. End. Of. Story."

"It's not the end of the fucking story, and you know it," he bellowed.

I had stayed pretty quiet throughout most of this, just trying to take it all in and protect Sookie's back if needed. I was way more than done with Pam, so unless Sookie needed me, I had nothing else to say to those assgremlins. But when he took a step forward in Sook's direction, I had plenty to say.

"Don't you even think about layin' a finger on her, Bubba. You so much as breathe heavy in her direction, and I'll gut you like a fish and then use the shovels and bags on _you_," I threatened, gently pushing Sookie behind me, and suddenly wishing I was wearing my pants. Fighting with your dick flapping about could be bad business, I feared.

"I ain't gonna hit a woman, dick! But you… _you_ I'll make an exception for," he promised, trying to look menacing after calling me a girl.

Fisting my flaccid, though still bigger than average, dick in my hand, I smiled cockily. "Oh, good buddy, I think you can see exactly how much of a man I really am. Looking at my manhood versus yours is like comparing Andre the Giant to Vern Troyer."

He growled before lunging at me, but never got the chance to swing. I made sure I wouldn't hit Sook and reared back before clocking him square on the chin. Alcide went down like a Redwood, landing mostly on his left side from his own momentum. I turned to Sook and asked if she was okay, at her nod I suggested we got dressed before the pooch woke up.

It was maybe fifteen minutes later when the big lug came to, to find Sook standing above him with a packed bag and his walking papers. During the time that Al'd been sleeping, Pam had jumped on Sookie's back wailing like a banshee. I had been getting a drink of water and came running when the screaming began, prepared to aid my girl. Turned out, Sook didn't need my help.

With Pam still attached, she turned and threw herself into the wall, slamming Pam's back into it hard enough to knock the wind from her. Sook then pulled her to the front door by the hair, grabbing Pam's purse from the table as she passed, and tossed both her friend and her shit out into the night… still mostly naked.

I tried to feel bad, truly I did.

But I just didn't have it in me.

Anyway, Sook handed Al the bag, told him to get the fuck out or she'd call the cops, and then threw the cum-towel he'd just used right in his face. I gotta admit, I gagged a little when I heard the splat. "That's for not telling me you got yourself fixed, you enormous pile of shit. You knew how much I wanted babies!" she wailed. "I might not have ever fully gotten over Eric, but I never let that get in the way of us. He's been my friend and nothing more, and I dedicated everything I had to you. I will never forgive you, for cheating or lying about babies. Now get the fuck out!"

In the end, Sook had to take the house key off his ring while I towed his ass out the door. I might be a little less bulky than Al, but he drinks more beer than water and it shows in his strength. As the door shut I turned to look for Sook, expecting her to be right behind me. When she wasn't, I began searching; the living room, kitchen, bathroom…

She was nowhere.

"Looking for something, baby?" I heard from down the hall.

Opening the door to her bedroom, I was shocked to see it empty. A tinkling laugh from the guestroom finally told me where she was hiding. Opening the door with a low creak, I found my lover naked on the full sized bed.

"Why are you in here, Sook? This bed's tiny."

"Silly man, I'm not going to sleep next to you for the first time in years in the bed I shared with Cide," she offered with a small smile.

"I love you, you thoughtful girl."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**We're not done yet, folks. But I have to admit, when I started this I had no idea Pam was going to be nuts. Crackhead muses… apparently, they had plans all their own for this story.**_

_**More coming soon!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_****QUESTION FOR Y'ALL AT THE BOTTOM!**_

_**So, this story has reached its end. I want to focus on ATY and the other ideas swimming in my head, plus I'm nearly done with my first original fiction. Hope you'll like how this ends. I had no idea when I started this that Pam would be a nutjob, but indeed she is, lol. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read/review/alert this (or any of my others). Much love to you all!**_

_**A couple of stories I have to pimp out:**_

"_**Love Somebody" by Ali989969 is a wonderful story that promises to be excellent as it progresses, and I'm honored to be the beta for that. **_

"_**Dead Man's Hand" by eys1214 is hands-down one of the most astounding stories I've ever read! I just cannot say enough good things about it, or the author! Her story "Haunted" was also quite good.**_

"_**Chasing Shadows" by tabularasa88 is very promising so far, and I'm truly enjoying it. It's got a different kind of beginning, but I bet it's going to be fantastic in the end!**_

_**And we can't forget "The Revealing of Andre" by InvertedMeridian! This story is just fantastic! I'm not generally a fan of Andre, but this story really makes him just swoon-worthy! It's brilliant and gripping and oh so good!**_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's super wonderful! **_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Baby, where are her socks?" I heard my wife yell from down the hall.

"There's a drawer and laundry basket full of them hon, take your pick," I replied with a shake of my head. Knowing Sook, she was probably frantically searching for a specific pair when there were hundreds of others readily accessible.

"I want the ones with the little duckies on them, Eric. They're the ones that match Addie's dress perfectly," she whined adorably.

"Be right there," I couldn't help but smile. Our daughter was always dressed in matching ensembles, even if she was just going to bed.

Addie, short for Adeline, was just three months old yesterday. We were hurrying to get her ready so that we could make our reservation at The Hollywood, the new fancy restaurant in town. Tonight would be our first date night since Sook had delivered, and we were (of course) running late.

Addie was going to stay with Sookie's parents for the night while we wined, dined, and hopefully sixty-nined. Oh, don't think for a moment that our sex life sucked now that we had a kid, because it certainly did not. But, it was far harder to really get into sexy-times when the baby woke up four times a night. We were both frequently exhausted, and when we weren't tired, we were interrupted.

_But I wouldn't change a moment of the last five years, especially the last twelve months. _

The night of our swinging adventure, turned break-up fest, was the night I had begun living with Sook. We packed the rest of Alcide's shit the following day and had a moving company come pick it up and deliver it to him. It had taken a long time, but Sookie and I were finally friendly with him again; he'd never be my best friend again, but at least it wasn't a free-for-all every time he and I were in the same room anymore. Sookie could mostly tolerate him nowadays, but after he had cheated and lied to her about such monumental things, any chance he had at true friendship with her was nonexistent.

While the movers were delivering Alcide's belongings to him that night (including the bed they'd shared), we were using another rented truck to fetch my stuff from Pam's. She'd thrown a fit when we showed up and even took a swing at both me and Sook, the crazy bitch. In the end, it took two cops and a small group of our friends to get my shit peacefully. Though, there was truly nothing "peaceful" about our dealings with Pam, not for many years after that. She was a nightmare, plain and simple.

We'd tolerated her minor stalking at first, assuming that she'd stop eventually. But when we came home one night almost a year later to find her using one of Sookie's dildos in OUR bed, we knew it wouldn't be that simple.

_Needless to say, we threw out all of Sook's toys that night, and bought new ones at a later date. _

Anyway, the night we found Pam in our bed we had her arrested for breaking and entering (cursing that there wasn't a law in the books about unlawful borrowing of other's sex toys). It still took almost another six months of her harassment until we were finally given a restraining order against her. Unfortunately, even that didn't work.

I was running late coming home from work that Halloween night and knew Sook was going to be pissed at me for making her late to Tara's annual party, so when I got home to find the house dark, I assumed she'd already left. It wasn't until I heard whimpering coming from our basement that I knew something was wrong. I dialed nine-one-one before descending the basement steps, only to find my lover bound and gagged with Pam holding one of our huge kitchen knives near her throat.

I was able to keep Pam talking and not cutting for long enough for the cops to arrive, and they offered her immunity as long as Sook and I came out unharmed. Of course they were lying through their fucking teeth, but thankfully Pam was gullible enough to believe them. We exited the basement as a trio, Pam using Sookie as a human shield, and were delivered safely into the cop's waiting arms. As soon as Pam let go of Sook, an army of blue descended upon Pam, restraining her and hauling her loopy-ass off to the slammer.

Of course, being nuttier than a squirrel turd, she didn't stay there long.

Pam was committed to Shady Oaks Mental Hospital until she was sane enough to serve her time in prison. Apparently, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort was just one of her aliases, and she was wanted in three states for everything ranging from stalking, to murder.

_Did I mention that I tended to date crazy bitches when I wasn't with Sookie?_

_Yeah… _

_So… _

I did what any sane man would do, and proposed to the only woman I'd ever truly loved. Who, as an added bonus, was neither a slut, nor a fucking lunatic!

Thank fuck she'd said yes.

We were married the following year and have been blissfully happy ever since. And with the arrival of Addie, all was right in our world. Whether or not we'd have any more children remained to be seen since Sook's pregnancy was really hard on her. But, whatever was meant to be would be, and we were simply grateful for what we had.

I finished with my tie and went in search of the missing duckie socks. One thing about married life I learned early… what the wife wants, the wife gets. I liked my life, and having the use of my dick, so happy wife equals happy Eric.

_Duckie socks? Yes. Right on it._

Finding the little fuckers at the bottom of a laundry basket, I brought them to my angels with a victorious smile on my face. Eric, slayer of lost laundry, FEAR ME! I felt no shame in my ridiculous victory, not after seeing the beaming smile on my wife's face. The voracious kiss she laid on me as I presented her my bounty certainly did nothing to deflate my ego either.

Maybe I wasn't some Viking warrior of old, but I was the king of _this_ castle and I'd relish in every victory I could. No matter how small.

We finished readying our little family and scooted out the door. Driving like a maniac was no longer an option now that we had such precious cargo and I worried we'd miss our reservations, but it was a small price to pay to make sure my angels were safe. Besides, there were plenty of other restaurants in town, and the main event of the evening would happen once we returned home. So dinner and a show were truly but an appetizer.

We dropped Addie at my in-laws and I waited patiently for Sook to work through her panic attack at leaving our daughter for the first time. I'd been told that every mother goes through it, and to be honest, I was a little iffy on letting my angel out of my sight as well. Not that I didn't trust Sookie's parents, of course, it was just the thought of my angel needing me and me not being there that galled me.

Finally, after Sook had kissed the baby a gazillion times, we were on our way. We arrived at The Hollywood a little late, but thankfully were still able to get our table. We ordered a bottle of wine and took our time perusing the menu. I decided on the filet and shrimp scampi, while my lover ordered the duck breasts with an orange/citrus glaze. We enjoyed lobster-stuffed mushrooms and a spinach artichoke dip as appetizers as we awaited our main course. The conversation was light, both of us enjoying being out as a couple and not just parents. I was impressed that my doting wife didn't call her mom every five minutes to check on Addie, though every so often I could see her twitching with the desire to do so.

"Just call them, honey. You'll feel better once you do," I offered as I reached for her hand. I rubbed gentle circles on the back as tried to assure her that I understood.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just can't help but worry, and now I'm ruining our evening," she said, her eyes getting teary.

"Not at all, Sook. Nothing could ever ruin my time with you, honest. But I know you'll be happier once you know our angel is okay, so just call and then we'll get back to our date," I smiled as I squeezed her hand gently.

My wife excused herself and went out into the lobby to check on Addie, and of course, that is precisely when the food was delivered. Thankfully she wasn't too long and returned with a satisfied smile on her face. The baby was fine (as we both knew she would be) and we were finally able to relax and truly enjoy our night. We ate and chatted, shared our meals, and indulged in more wine.

After dinner was through, we walked across the street to the theater and enjoyed the local production of _Rent_. The actors did a fantastic job, and I was pleased the price of admission was well worth it. We stopped at the bistro her brother owned just down the street, and sipped our fru-fru coffees as we discussed our favorite parts of the production. All in all, it was a perfect evening, though I found I missed my little girl terribly.

The drive home was quiet, though not uncomfortably so, both of us feeling an odd mix of anticipation and longing. We were excited for the desert part of our date, but both of us felt empty without our daughter in the house. Becoming a parent really wreaked havoc on your emotions, I found. Though again, I wouldn't trade any of it. I'd waited eight long and lonely years for Sookie and I to get another shot, now that I had it – there wasn't a thing about my life I'd change.

I slipped off my jacket as I entered our home and watched as my lover swished her tempting hips down the hall toward our room. I followed with a sly grin, knowing what was to come. I reached the doorway to find Sook sitting at the corner of the bed removing her shoes. In three long strides I was kneeling before her, sliding the sexy heels from her dainty feet. I massaged her calves, like I had all those years ago when we'd started this wild ride, and when I looked into her eyes I knew she was remember that night as well.

I ran my hands up her legs and my breath hitched when I felt the garters at the tops of her stockings. While my dick had been thickening steadily since arriving home, the feel of those mouth-watering snaps made my cock stand proud and ready immediately. I growled low as I unhooked them from her thigh-highs, and found myself nearly purring as I rolled the silken coverings down her legs.

I leaned forward after slipping them off her feet and claimed her mouth in a slow, languid kiss as I worked the zipper on the side of her skirt. She lifted briefly as I worked the garment over her hips, and once it was gone I immediately began with the buttons on her blouse.

"Fuck, lover," I moaned as I took in the lacy corset she'd somehow hidden from me. "You're killing me here! The thought that you were wearing this, all fucking night, and I had no idea… So fucking sexy."

I was fairly certain intelligent conversation was now off the table for the rest of the night, my brain was fucking mush. She'd been walking around town in a bustier corset, with a matching fuck-me-please garter, all night and I'd had no idea. Granted, it was probably better that way, because if I'd known I probably would have bent her over the table at the restaurant. Onlookers be damned.

"You like?" she smiled as she nipped my chin.

"Hmmm… absofuckinglutley. Let's just hope _you_ don't like it too much, because I promise you – it won't survive this night."

"Eh, I'll buy more," she promised as she slid my hand down to her crotch.

I moaned embarrassingly loudly when I realized that the slip of material between her legs was actually crotchless, and soaked with her arousal. Her smile against my lips told me she knew she was killing me, and reveled in her power. "God, Sook," I groaned.

I kissed her for several more long minutes as I slid the shirt from her shoulders then finally began my trek down her body. I nibbled, sucked, licked, and kissed every inch of skin I could find, pausing briefly to bite her taut nipples through the fabric that tortured me so. I settled back down onto my knees and pushed her gently to lie back, still straddling the edge of the bed.

I eased one leg over my shoulder as I positioned her other foot to rest on the footboard of our bed. I blazed a trail of opened mouth kisses from her ankle to the sweet junction of her sex. I could see the darkened spots around the crotchless torturers and inhaled deeply, my lust tripling at her enticing scent. My mouth watered as my eyes closed while I basked in her aroma. She was delicious, delectable, and oh so delightful.

I began teasing her slits (both the one in her panties and her God given one) with the tip of my finger as I suckled the skin all around the edges of her lacy drawers. She was so slick, so ready, but I wasn't yet. I wanted to give her several releases, screaming my name to the heavens, before I finally buried myself within her heat. Gone with the arrival of diapers were the days we could swing from the rafters during sex, so I planned to take full advantage of tonight. I missed her moans, mews, and screams. And I missed her calling out to me and God at the top of her lungs the most.

I would hear her tonight, I vowed as I pulled apart the opening at her crotch. Ordinarily I would say there was little appealing about the taste of lace and silk, but when dipped in my lover's juices it was like the finest dessert money could buy. Plus, to be honest, I still carried the weird attachment to some clothing being left on during sex. So between the garter and the corset, I was in heaven.

I blew a gentle breath across her heated core and watched as her back arched and her hands fisted in the sheets. The shaking of her legs and breath had my cock twitching in my pants, and when I licked her slowly around her swollen lips I moaned like a man possessed. I was certain in that moment, as I'd been so many times before, I'd never get enough of her flavor.

I worked us both into a furor before finally giving up and tearing the panties from her body with lightning precision. I alternated between licking and fingering, sometimes doing both at once, but I never left her body; a part of me on her at all times. She came once, a superficial orgasm from my teasing alone, and growled at me to finish it as she rapidly approached another peak.

I'd barely entered her with my fingers to this point, everything I did only meant to tease, to entice. Not being able to stand my own need any longer, I began removing my clothes as I tormented her. Once naked, I lifted her hips and scooted her farther onto the bed. I the positioned myself above her as I began running my aching cock through her dripping folds.

As I drove us both insane with want, I worked to unlace the ties and closures on her corset, desperate to feel all of her against my skin. Sookie was moaning and pleading beneath me, and her sounds were putting deadly chinks in my stamina's armor. She just felt so fucking _good_.

I drove my hips forward, time after time, never entering her fully. I was completely coated in her arousal and cum, and slid through her folds effortlessly. Every time my tip began to penetrate her I shifted and changed the angle of my thrust, though it was getting harder and harder to deny what we both so desired.

I'd just undone the last hook on her bustier as my tip tempted her opening again. Though I'd tried my damndest to avert my entry, Sookie who had become wise to my game, shifted suddenly and I slid in more than halfway before I could stop myself.

Once I was in, there was no fucking leaving.

So tight, so warm, so maddeningly wet.

The sound that left my lips as I entered her was somewhere between a sob and a plea, and I was powerless against the urge to be balls deep inside my amazing wife.

I thrust forward with considerable force and Sookie came around me like a hurricane instantly. I stilled my thrusts but continued to flex my hips slightly as she rode out her orgasm, the feeling of her contracting around me almost more than I could bear.

As the last quiver vibrated against my dick, I began moving again. My strokes were long and steady, with just enough force to make her claw at my back each time my balls smacked against her ass. Her legs found homes on my hips as she searched for deeper penetration. My arms cradled her to my chest as we moved together, my fingers likely bruising her shoulders as I held on for dear life.

Her hips met my thrust for thrust, our rhythm steadily reaching a fevered pace. I was barely hanging on, and from the quaking against my cock I knew she was right on the edge as well.

My lips met hers as I felt the last of my control slipping away. My toes were curling, my balls so heavy and tingling, and I knew I was a goner. "Sookie… God… so close," I groaned against her lips.

"Eriiic," she whimpered, and lightning shot down my spine.

"Can't… gonna…"

My hand slipped between us faster than the storm threatening to tear my body in two, and I began rubbing her clit as though it was the only hope of saving me. In truth, it was. There was no fucking way I was coming before her.

Her body tensed and I felt the moment her nails broke my skin. Sookie's back arched just as her pussy clamped around me like the sweetest torturing device. A silent scream left her lips, and I couldn't tear my eyes from her.

"ERIC!" she bellowed loud enough to wake the dead, and I finally let myself go.

My eyes closed, my toes cramped, and I roared as I emptied stream after stream of my seed inside her. My ears began ringing and I fought to stay conscious, worried I'd crush her should I succumb.

Finally my senses returned, and I felt her peppering my skin with tiny kisses everywhere she could reach. Sensing that I was again among the living, my beautiful wife whispered, "I've missed this, baby. I wouldn't trade the life we have now… but _God_ I've missed this. This feels right."

This wasn't only _right_, it was _best_, and I was the luckiest fucker on earth.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Okay… so I need a vote. Who would be interested in a collection of dirty one-shots from me? I find myself often wanting to write a lemony scene, but when I put it as its own story I can never seem to do just porn, and I think this would help. I would be a similar idea to MissyDee's FNB- just a collection of lemony goodness with the potential for them to turn into stories down the road. Any takers?**_

_**More to come on ATY very soon, no worries. Hopefully by early next week. My beta and I have had ridiculously busy RL's and haven't been able to get the next chapter sewed up yet. **_

_**And keep your fingers crossed for me, in the coming weeks I'm going to try my hand at publishing an original fiction. I'll keep y'all posted.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	8. goodbye

It is with a heavy heart that I inform all you wonderful people who have taken time to read and/or review my work, that I will no longer be posting on this site.

I do not agree with the rating system for this site, nor do I agree with the tolerance the administrators have shown for cyber-bullying. There are groups on here that seem to exist solely to harass and degrade authors, and the owners of this site not only encourage, but reward such behavior.

Thanks to several other wonderful authors I have been directed to another site. Fictionpad. I will provide the link on my profile, but it is:

Fictionpad dot com forward slash author forward slash realjena forward slash stories.

There are many, many authors from here that have begun accounts over there. Please feel free to join us on this new site where they actually have an over 18+ rating system. Perhaps if enough people jump ship from here, eventually they will change their ways.

I adore each and every one of you. I am beyond grateful for the friends I've made, the laughs we've shared, and the opportunity to know you all.

I hope to still see many of you on one of the other sites.

Always,

Jen - realjena


End file.
